Resident Evil
by Charles Kizziar
Summary: My first online story. Based off of Resident Evil. (PLOT ONLY) characters are all my own creation. Please R
1. Chapter 1

The woman was cold. She shivered as the relentless snow blew about her bare body. The last thing she remembered was being abducted by a large group of men. Everything else was black. She didn't even remember her name. She stared at her hands, and arms, which were covered in blood.  
  
The woman screamed at the top of her lungs, and fell to her knees. - Visions-A laboratory, and several scientists. The pain. Death. Murder. Deception. It all flashed back into her head. She had been injected with a virus. But it had gone terribly wrong. She remembered it all now. She set forth, into the depths of Raccoon City.  
* * * Tonia Destine awoke with a start. Everything in her apartment was off. Lights, heating systems. The whole apartment was dark. And a cold draft was coming form the living room. She could her the door beating against the wall. Quickly she slid into a pair of khaki pants and a silk shirt. "May be robbers." She thought to herself as she picked up the nine millimeter off of her desk.  
  
No one appeared to be in the house. She left her bedroom and stepped onto the plush blue carpet of her living room. She stepped lightly past her couch, and shut the large oak door. She turned to inspect the rest of her home. Then the stench of rotting flesh reached her nose. She turned around quickly, and saw the thing behind her. It was a corpse. But it was moving, and towards her.  
  
"What the- " she mumbled as she leveled the gun with the undead beast's head. A few rounds into the skull, and it went down. But instead of lying motionless, it looked up at Tonia. She smiled. "Eat this you ugly piece of scum-" She fired the gun quickly, emptying it.  
  
She watched as all of the blood left in the zombie drained out, quickly. "You stink!" she yelled. The blood smelled worse than rotting fish. The carcass of the dead man was tattered, and looked as though he had been dead for several months. Tonia returned to her room and grabbed a spare box of ammo. There were one hundred and forty-four rounds. The she slipped on a leather jacket, and headed for the car.  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2

Tonia hopped into her black 1999 Ford Mustang. Snow had covered the windshield. She cranked the key, but the vehicle wouldn't start. "Come on, come on!" she grumbled as she pumped the gas petal. Slowly the engine roared to life. Tonia opened the glove compartment and grabbed a snow scraper, along with her leather gloves.  
  
She slipped the insulated gloves onto her hands and stepped out of the vehicle. She quickly began to scrape the snow and ice off of her windshield. It peeled back in sheets, like peelings off of a pencil. She cleared off enough to be able to see, the scraped what she could off of the opposite side. She watched her breath steam before she stepped back into the car.  
  
"Sure is cold out." She thought to herself. She turned up the heat in the mustang, and began to reload her nine-millimeter. "Time to get to the station." She whispered as she reversed out of the driveway. In the road, Tonia put the car in gear, and started off. She noticed that several houses had been forced open. Several people that usually were in the middle of the street were gone.  
  
In fact, it seemed that no one was even there. Everyone was gone. The police station was only a few more blocks. She was busy looking for signs of life when she came to the wrought-iron gates of the Raccoon City Police department. Usually alive with sound and action, the station to looked dead. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tonia grabbed her backpack from the passenger side seat, and stepped out of her car. The snow was piled up over the sidewalk, almost two feet in depth. Quickly she trampled through it, and to the double doors of the station. She walked carefully inside and stared around her. It was a nightmare. Bodies littered the floor, and the heads had been ripped off.  
  
The stench of rotting flesh lingered on the air, nauseatingly mixed with the coppery smell of blood. It appeared no one was left alive. And the bodies were unidentifiable. Slowly she descended down the steps, ignoring the two doors on either side of her. She was headed for the conference room.  
  
On the far left side of the main hall, the door stood ajar, waiting. Carefully, she stepped over the many bodies that littered the floor like garbage. As she reached the door, she noticed there was less blood in the room than the rest of the station she had seen. She entered the room, and looked around.  
  
The weapons cabinet was almost empty, except for a combat shotgun. She picked up the shotgun, and dumped forty spare rounds into her backpack with the spare 9mm rounds. Careful not to make much noise, she slowly proceeded around the corner to the next wooden door. She placed her hand on the knob.  
  
Before she opened the door, she heard a crunching noise, like small bones being crushed. It was coming from behind the door. Slowly she cracked it open enough to see behind it. She gazed towards the source of noise. One of the same freakish undead that had attacked her was slowly devouring a police officer. Tonia noted that the attacker also looked like he had been dead for several days. "Zombies?" she mumbled to herself. "No, can't be." Slowly she closed the door, and reloaded her nine-millimeter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tonia slowly opened the door. Her stomach turned at the sound of ripping flesh. Slowly she walked into the hallway. Looking around her, she noticed all of the windows had been boarded up, and blocked off. The dead thing in front of her had almost completely devoured the carcass it was eating.  
  
Her shoes clicked dryly on the tiled floor, and she raised her gun again as the zombie looked up at her. It grinned in an utterly stupid way, and began to crawl towards her. Bloody flesh hung from its lips, and dripped along the floor where it crawled. Tonia backed up against the wall, and fired six rounds into the zombie's head.  
  
The blood drained out of it, much like the first undead thing she had encountered, so she knew it was dead. She stepped carefully over it, and continued down the hall. The first set off doors she came to, the conference room, was locked. She continued on towards the doors in front of her. Quickly checking behind her, she opened them. The stairs were waiting on her left, another door that led into the filing room on her right.  
  
The dark room was underneath the stairs. "Well, let's just see if anyone is down here." She mumbled to herself. Slowly she started for the stairs, and didn't look back behind her. Halfway up, she heard feet scraping the ground somewhere downstairs. And they sounded like they were in the filing room.  
  
She leapt back down the stairs, landing catlike and silently on the tile, and reloaded her gun. Quickly she approached the door, and cracked it open. It slid open noiselessly, and she slipped in. She looked around quickly, but it looked like no one was in the room with here. The she heard it. Not scraping. Clicking.  
  
She ran quickly around the main cabinets, and heard the sound again on the other side. "So, it's playing with me." she thought to her self. She cocked the nine-millimeter. Obviously, the thing heard it to, because it stopped moving. "Must be smarter than those zombie things." Tonia mumbled. Then she heard a low growl from behind her. Without thinking she rolled backwards, and saw a large dog fly over her.  
  
It landed awkwardly on the tile floor, and slid into a steel cabinet. Tonia leveled the gun at the beast's head. It growled at her, but she quickly silenced it with several short burst from the gun. It fell to the ground, and bled out. She stared at the dog for a moment, and then approached a file cabinet that was open.  
  
The file she was staring at was new. Carefully she opened the file up, and stared at the printout in front of her. "To whoever finds this file:" the document began. "You should get out of Raccoon city as soon as possible. Don't bother with trying to save people. By the time you read this, everyone else will probably dead. Or worse. These things. The zombies. They bite, and transmit a virus into you."  
  
"You change into one of them within 3 hours. Don't bother trying to save anyone. If you are reading this document, leave now, and escape while you can. Before she finds you." Tonia stopped reading. There were several more pages, but she thought she heard a noise. Carefully she made sure she \was still alone, reloaded her gun, and continued to read. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tonia flipped over to the next page in the file. "Yesterday I lost the last officer in the building. I am the only one left now. But she knows I am here. She is coming for me. I hear her. I've seen her once, while I was fleeing back to my office. Incredibly beautiful, and naked, she draws men to her, and kills. She has a taste for blood.  
  
All who are bitten and killed by this woman are turn into the undead beasts you have no doubt seen. If you are reading this now, be it known that I have been bitten by one of them. The undead. Soon I will be as they are. A corpse. Soon I will take my own life. I must go now. Beware the woman with the fiery hair."  
  
Tonia placed the file on the shelf next to her. She rubbed her temples as she walked towards the door. The police report made no sense to her, but it somewhat explained her predicament. As she opened the door, she had decided what must be done. Slowly she made her way towards the stairs.  
  
As quickly as she had jumped back down them only a few moments before, she was up them and going down the carpeted hallway even faster. She could see the statues of the Goddesses of the moon and the sun in front of her. She stared at them a moment, then headed for the door in front of her. As she opened and headed for the next door, she reloaded her gun. She knew where she was headed. The S.T.A.R.S. room 


End file.
